History of the Salaryman
Details *'Title:' 샐러리맨 초한지 / Salaryman Chohanji *'Genre:' Comedy, political, mystery *'Episodes:' 22 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jan-02 to 2012-Mar-13 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday Night 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' History of the Salaryman OST Synopsis One night Yoo Bang (Lee Bum Soo) enters a dark, mysterious villa with nothing but a flashlight, only to find an executive of the Chunha Medical Group, Ho Hae slouched in a chair, dead and Jin Ho Hae's niece, Yeo Chi (Jung Ryu Won) hiding behind a curtain. At Ho Hae's funeral, Yoo Bang and Yeo Chi are suddenly taken into custody for his murder. We're taken three months into the past to reveal what led to this murder and exactly who was responsible. During this flashback we meet Choi Hang Woo (Jung Gyu Woon), a director from Ho Hae's rival pharmaceutical company, who is undercover to steal the formula for their new drug and the Chief Researcher from Chunha Group, Cha Woo-Hee (Hong Soo Hyun). The lives of these individuals will all be intertwined within these three months to reveal exactly just who murdered Ho Hae, and why. ''--DramaFever'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Lee Bum Soo as Yoo Bang (mid 30s) *Jung Ryeo Won as Baek Yeo Chi (mid 20s, Jin Si Hwang's granddaughter, the heir of Chun Ha Group) *Jung Gyu Woon as Choi Hang Woo (mid 30s) *Hong Soo Hyun as Cha Woo Hee (late 20s) ;Chun Ha Group *Lee Duk Hwa as Jin Si Hwang (late 60s, chairman of Chun Ha Group) *Lee Ki Young as Park Bum Jeung (mid 50s, director of Chun Ha Group) *Kim Il Woo as Jang Ryang (mid 50s, strategic business director of Chun Ha Group) *Kim Suh Hyung as Mo Ga Bi (mid 30s, chief secretary of Chun Ha Group) *Yoo Hyung Kwan as So Ha (mid 50s, managing director of Chun Ha Group) *Yoon Yong Hyun as Yoon Bun Kwae (late 30s, strategic business division's staff) *Jang Hyun Sung as Choi Hang Ryang (CFO of Chun Ha Group) *Park Sang Myun as Jin Ho Hae (vice president of Chun Ha / Jin Si Hwang's only son) ;Jang Cho Pharmaceutical *Kim Eung Soo as Oh Ji Rak (chairman of Jang Cho Pharmaceutical) ;Others *Lee Keun Hee as Director of research *Yang Hyung Wook (양형욱) as Han Shin (early 30s) *Lee Seung Yun (이승연) as Kim Ban Jang *Kim Ji Young as Ji Won (Han Shin's daughter) *Song Kyung Chul as Paeng Wol *Song Min Hyung as Park Sung Chul *Lee Hee Do as Chun Ha's head of factory *Kang Kyung Joon as Bok Sa Yul *Kim Sung Oh as prosecutor Park Moon Soo ;Cameos *Lee Joon as Yeo Chi's lover (ep 1) *Im Hyun Sik as Yoo Bang's father (ep 1) *Oh Kyung Soo as a man who talk to Woo Hee (ep 6) *Jung Bo Suk as Jo Pil Yun *Jun Jae Hyung Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Choi Moon Suk *'Producer:' Kim Yang, Lee Jin Suk *'Director:' Yoo In Shik *'Assistant Director:' Oh Choong Hwan, Yoon Bo Ram (윤보람) *'Screenwriter:' Jang Young Chul, Jung Kyung Soon *more Recognitions *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for Miniseries, Actress (Jung Ryu Won) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award for Miniseries, Actor (Lee Duk Hwa) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Jung Ryu Won) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Best Villain (Yoon Yong Hyun) Episode Ratings See History of the Salaryman/Episode Ratings External Links *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) *Official site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS Category:Comedy Category:Political Category:Mystery